El Tren con Camnino Al Amor
by Lady Maring
Summary: una visita, y un paseo por tren puede hacer que sucedan cosas imposibles como el amor, aunque primero los maten que confesarlo
1. Capitulo I

**El tren con camino al amor**

25 de Diciembre de 1995

**Capitulo I** De Paseo en Tren a ver a papá

La ciudad de san martín se caracterizaba por sus trenes y por la amabilidad con la gente recibía a los extranjeros.

El olor al humo que desprendían las maquinas de vapor mas el potente ruido de las locomotoras asombro a una pequeña que estaba por abordar el tren, su madre la tomo de una de sus manos mientras que la chiquilla sostenía una maceta en la otra, mas bien equilibrándola pues sus brazos cortos le impedían rodear el objeto.

-Sakura- llamo la madre a la pequeña que miraba maravillada el paisaje, desde que el tren había partido su hija miraba extasiada como se alejaban mas de la ciudad y se adentraban el espeso follaje por lo que no se molesto cuando su hija no atendió el llamado.

-Sakurita, te llevo la maceta- eso si lo escucho la pequeña que al mirarla no le importo que su sombrero blanco se cayera, se sentó y con ambas manos tomo la maceta, en ella estaba una linda rosa color rojo sangre, y negó con la cabeza.

-No mami, yo la llevo es mi regalo para papi- se mostró seria al momento de decirlo pero sonrío tiempo después con la mejor de las sonrisas para la mujer que la miraba resignada.

-cariño y ¿tu sombrero?- la pequeña con sus grandes ojos verde esmeralda lo busco y lo encontró en el otro extremo del tren, le dio la maceta a su madre, ella ya era una niña grande para buscar sus cosas _las niñas grandes no pierden sus cosas_ recordó que su madre le decía y se sonrojo cuando la vio, pues ella sabia lo que pensaba su mami.

"_tonto sombrero, te tenias que caer"_ cuando logro llegar al sombrero sin caerse por el movimiento del tren sonrío, lo tomo pero; cuando lo hizo no cedía, intento mas fuerte y con eso solo logro caer sentada _genial si mami me vio no me va a dar mas chocolate_ la miro despacito pero ella hablaba con una señora, suspiro profundamente, intento de nuevo hasta que vio el problema, un señor lo estaba pisando.

La pequeña levanto la vista para ver el obstáculo, él estaba leyendo _un peri rico_ sabia que no se pronunciaba así, pero su maestra de jardín de niños lo pronunciaba algo así, era tanto su concentración que no se dio cuanta cuando el hombre aparto el periódico y la contemplo junto a sus pies inclinada viendo con disgusto su pie, el hombre sonrío pues contemplo como su bota aplastaba el pequeño sombrero de la niña.

Deslizo la bota y tomo el sombrero –¡es mío!- grito la pequeña al hombre y se arrepintió con la misma velocidad, miro donde estaba su madre pero seguía platicando, ya empezaba a sudarle las manos por los nervios, solo se la imaginaba dándole una regañada _"su mami no entendía que ella no se metía en los problemas, eran ellos los que se le venían encima, ella solo intentaba salir irosa"_ –toma niña linda supongo que es tuyo- hablo el hombre asustando a la pequeña que se sobresalto al ver que el señor le tendía el sombrero -disculpa no me había fijado que mi bota lo estaba reteniendo- le regalo una gran sonrisa a la que ella imito, enseñando así el dientecito que le faltaba, el hombre entrego en las manos de su dueña que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos abiertos de par en par el pequeño sombrero blanco.

Le recordaba mucho a su papi, era grande, pero tenia una cara que decía mucho lo bueno que era ese gigante, algo la distrajo rápidamente, era un niño mas grande que ella que tenia la cara de enfado estaba sentado cerca del gigante, le recordó a su mami cuando su maestra le decía _mas bien le iba con el chanbre_ que no quería hacer las tareas, por lo que arrugo mas el seño imaginando la imagen.

-gracias- dijo al hombre, se dio la vuelta y corrió donde su madre, desde ahí logro ver como el señor le hablaba al niño _ha de ser su hijo_ y continuo mirándolos, al parecer el papi del niño intentaba hablar con él, pero el solo gruñía o solo se quedaba mudo, se aburrió pronto y se quedo dormida.

Sintió el fuerte pito del tren y el fuerte movimiento al ir parando, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los hermosos ojos del niño que había visto antes, vio algo que había visto en su mami hacia mucho, su mama le dijo que eso era -tristeza- casi lo susurro y ella se levanto y le dio la mejor sonrisa que tenia, recordó que su mami le decía _cuando mi niña sonríe olvido que estoy triste_claro que el no era su adorada e histérica madre _lo siento Diosito pero es la verdad_ al parecer el pensó lo mismo, pues desvío rápido la vista y se puso furioso.

-ya llegamos Sakurita, prepárate- anuncio la mujer a su bastaga

No sabia por que siempre que su madre decía eso le daba risa como si fueran a la guerra como su papi, y se río muy fuerte tanto que el señor y el niño la miraron como si estuviera loquita, su mami solo la tomo de la mamo y fueron a la salida.

Cuando iban saliendo pasaron cerca de donde estaba el pequeño que no la miraba, ella saco una de sus golosinas y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se la dio, en sus manos, vio los ojos de sorpresa de él, a ella le extraño y le dijo o mas bien se lo grito, que su papi le decía siempre –los dulces alejan al zancudo de la tristeza- eso fue todo, salieron del tren giraron quedando frente a la poderosa maquina, para ver como el mismo se alejaba y a través del vidrio el niño aun la miraba consternado y un poco asombrado, ella con su manita se despidió.

-te ha gustado el viaje corazón- pregunto la mujer a su hija expectante de lo que contestara

-¡me ha gustado un chorro mami!- la abrazo y así continuaron a visitar a su papi y su abuelita..


	2. Capituo II

**Capitulo II** **Este día es de papa y la Abuela**.

A medida caminaban por las calles del este de san martín, veían mas gente que caminaban de un lado a otro y reían, las tiendas y, las casa que se levantaban orgullosas por esas calles, Nadeshiko cargo a su hija y entro por las rejas de la casa de los Kinomoto, tenia un año que no había pisado el lugar _solo una ves al año_ recordó, ese era el ritual al que no habían faltado ni una sola ves desde hace dos años.

Toco el timbre y su hija se acerco más a su pecho pues Nadeshiko la llevaba en sus brazos, salio un hombre muy elegantemente vestido –señora, es un gusto verla, lady Kinomoto la esperaba, esta en la sala, pase- el hombre se quito de la entrada para que ella entrara, luego cerró y empezó a caminar seguido de Nadeshico.

Cuando por fin llegaron donde la mujer, Nadeshico no supo que dolía mas, si ver a su esposo ó a esa mujer que la recibía con una enorme sonrisa, bajo a su hija y esta corrió donde la dama -¡abuela, abuela ya llagamos!- la mujer cargo como una gran tesoro a la pequeña y giro con ella mientras reían.

-como esta mi nieta amada- la mujer tomaba la cara de su nieta como grabando los cambios que podía tener esa picara suya, sufría pues no la tenia a su lado, y la necesitaba tanto

-muy contenta por que al fin llegamos Abu-así le dacia con cariño la chicuela.

-me haces tan feliz que vengas mi niña, ya sabes que paso muy sola y cuando bienes mi corazón late como loco- la volvió a abrazar, mientras unas insolente lagrimas salían de sus ojos que limpio inmediatamente para que su nieta no las notara, mas su nuera si las vio pero no dijo nada.

La niña miro a su madre, no sabia por que siempre era lo mismo, su madre no decía nada, mientras que su abuela deseba que ella le hablara de algo, no importaba el tema, recordó, como una ves le pregunto ¿porque no quería a la abuela? y ella solo le dijo _hay cosas que cuesta olvidar Sakura, pero si amo a la abuela_ aun no entendía lo que le dijo su madre en esa ocasión lo que de verdad deseaba era que su madre se amigara con su Abu.

-vamos, se hace tarde- anuncio Nadeshico, como autómata, se levanto y empezó a caminar – a que la abuela esta linda no crees má- hablo la pequeña, tomo la rosa que entregaría a su padre y con la otra la mano de su abuelita –vamos abuela que a papá no le gusta esperar- y así las tres salieron por la salida lateral de la casa que daba a los jardines ahí vieron al padre de de la Castañita.

-hola papi ya vine, me extrañaste ¿a que si verdad?- pero no hubo contestación, la brisa acaricio la mejilla de la niña lo que la hizo sonreír –yo también te amo papi, hemos venido mi mami, la abuela y claro yo también- señalo a cada una

Y observo lo mismo que vio en los ojos del niño del tren, tristeza, soledad y otra cosa que no sabia en los ojos de ambas mujeres, se agacho y coloco la rosa en la tumba se su padre, toco la placa no sabia leer pero sabia que el nombre de su padre estaba ahí, le dio un beso y todo empezó otra ves, su madre lloraba junto a la abuela de una manera tan horrible que solo quería salir y esconderse, la noche empezó a llegar y Sakura sonreía mientras una traviesa lagrima se deslizaba y caí en la rosa roja de su padre. _yo se que estas aquí papito, pero aun así duele aquí papi_ pensó la ojiverde que se tocaba su corazón y simula estar bien _pase lo que pase todo estará bien, saldremos irosas_ fueron sus ultimo pensamientos, las tres se alejaban de donde estaba su papi.


	3. Capitulo III

**Capitulo III _Camino al primer hogar_**

-Vamos Shaoran es lindo el lugar- le decía el hombre a su pequeño hijo que miraba la estación como si saliera el mismo demonio de la nube de humo de la locomotora.

Pero no hubo contestación, así que continuo -Se que este cambio no te gusta y si, no me mires así, no te pedí tu permiso, pero si no te has dado cuenta yo soy el mayor aquí- termino el hombre que no tenia mas que decir a ese pequeño que era su mundo.

-Pero es que no es justo papa- renegó el pequeño, pues creía que su padre siempre le hacia lo mismo, el sabia que su padre quería verlo feliz pero lo trataba como a un bebe y eso que el ya tenia 8 años.

-Lo se hijo, mira ese el tren que nos llevara nuestra nueva casa- señalo con su manos a la maquina que llegaba y paraba para que sus pasajeros pudieran abordar y llegar a sus destinos. El hijo lo miro de soslayo estaba enojado con su padre por lo que había hecho hace unas semanas

_-Sabes Shaoran, creo que un cambio nos sentaría bien ¿no crees eso hijo?- desde que su papa dijo esas palabras, una alarma que bien sonaría como un pito muy fuerte se escucho en la cabeza del chico, además hubiera jurado que de la cabeza de su padre salía un cartel con letras fluorescentes en el que se leía ¡ALERTA, IDEA DE PAPA, SALGA POR LA SALIDA MAS PROXIMA SI DESEA VIVIR! y como sabia que su padre esperaba contestación opto por la mejor salida, hacerse el tonto._

_Desvío su mirada y siguió con el partido de futbol que estaban viendo en la televisión -Quieres decir que nos iremos de vacaciones- fue lo que pronuncio no muy seguro de su contestación, su padre era un tanto ingenuo no un tarado._

_-Si, algo si- le siguió el juego el hombre, que estaba muy nervioso, ese día en la mañana mientras se afeitaba y escuchaba el radio pensó en lo hermoso que había sido vivir en su casa antes de mudarse a la universidad, la casa seguía ahí, pero nunca había llevado a su hijo, y si vivieran ahí los dos y casi sale corriendo a contárselo a su vástago, pero se calmo un poco, primero lo primero –mejor me visto si salgo así Shaoran pensara que ya perdí la razón- y regreso a la habitación Hien Li._

_-Umm, dime padre ¿que estas pensando? no me gusta todo esto- declaro el niño que meditaba lo que estaban hablando._

_El hombre suspiro su hijo era demasiado inteligente para engañarlo -He pensado que me gustaría que crecieras donde nací- para Shaoran habían dos cosas que estaba mal en esa oración una, su padre "pensó", eso de por si es una gran novedad pues el sabia que su "papi" noten el sarcasmo es de los que piensan "para que mato mis neuronas si total siempre va a suceder" y lo segundo y mas importante no estaba preguntando, estaba afirmando algo, aunque este intentara disfrazar la frase._

_Después de eso solo recordaba haberle dicho o mas bien gritado a todo pulmón que no se quería ir a ese maldito lugar, cosa que no dijo pero que si pensó, como muchas otras cosas, cuando por fin se calmo su padre seguía sonriéndole y comiendo palomitas de maíz de el boll que tenían y supo que era una guerra perdida, a su guarnición ya la habían sitiado y no supo ¿Cómo? ó ¿cuando?_

_El chico espero para ser masacrado y no tardo en sonar el primer disparo -¿Tienes amigos Shaoran? Pregunto el padre que lo miraba fijamente, el chico no contesto de inmediato, era chica la bala pero había dado en el blanco. –No- fue su contestación, para el padre era doloroso lo que estaba haciendo, pues, este era uno de los temas que no le gustaba hablar a su hijo, recordó lo que le dijo la maestra del jardín de niños su hijo es introvertido señor y por mas que intento no logro que hiciese por lo menos un solo amigo en esos ocho años._

_Como todo un soldado continúo cercando a su hijo -Tan mal estudiantes eres que no puedes empezar en otra escuela-_

_O esa si que le dolió, el sabia que no tenia amigos, pero si que tenia un cerebro muy superior, aunque sea muy presuntuoso decirlo, y eso su padre lo sabia muy bien, le disparo en el ego y contesto -Sabes que soy el mejor padre, podré serlo en cualquier escuela del mundo aseguro el chico que se sentía ofendido_

_Ya lo tenia donde quería, y saco su as de la manga -¡O ya se!- medito el hombre -es que ya tienes novia picaron y no la quieres dejar, eso es muy duro, lose, pero míralo de este punto aya conocerás mas chicas- ya había regado la pólvora, y colocado la mecha, solo faltaba que su hijo la encendiera y así lo hizo._

_El chico que ya estaba tan rojo como un tomate no se sabia si de pena o de enojo le grito a los cuatro vientos -¡NO TENGO NINGUNA NOVIA!- cuando termino respiraba muy fuerte y rápido, su padre solo le sonrío lo miro de la manera en que se ve cuando dices yo se lo mejor, tu tranquilo y yo preocupado_

_Entonces dime por que es mala idea hijo mío- parecía confundido y esperaba que su pequeño y adorado hijo lo sacara del me hoyo de la cuestión._

_El chico no encontraba ningún pretexto por lo que no dijo nada._

_El hombre sonrío disimuladamente, había ganado la partida, ahora lo mas difícil venia, como mover todo y el trabajo y la casa, es ma fácil decir las cosas que hacerlapensó_

Vio el tren y con las ultimas maletas que su padre no quería dejar en el camión de mudanzas decidieron entrar, no sin antes ver a una pequeña a la que casi se le cae una planta que traía consigo, vio a la mujer que venia con ella y se acordó de su madre, lo que lo enfureció mas si cabe decirlo, tomo sus maletas y entro sin que se molestara en pedir disculpas a una señora que había golpeado al pasar, su padre lo vio pero no dijo nada, el también observo todo y sabia por que estaba molesto, se disculpo con la señora que decía una y otra ves _"esta juventud, en mis tiempo conocíamos algo que se llama modales .."_ y mas cosas a las cuales no le pusieron atención.

-siéntate aquí Shaoran, ya partirá el tren- así los dos tomaron sus asientos uno a la par del otro, el primero saco un periódico, lo abrió y empezó a leer – ¡mira Shaoran los españoles van ganando!- casi grito emocionado, pero el pequeño no le presto atención estaba algo somnoliento por mirar por la ventana como el tren se alejaba de la estación.

Shaoran vio a su padre que estaba sumamente concentrado intentando adivinar la palabra escondida en menos de sesenta segundos, cuando noto que la niña que había visto antes en la estación estaba en el mismo tren, platicaba con su madre, noto como una cosa blanca llego donde ellos estaban, era un sombrero y para terminar de arruinar la cosa aterrizo a los pies de su padre que en ese momento levanto el pie y atrapo al objeto sin saberlo, se iba a levantar para tomarlo pero escucho que la pequeña se acercaba así que simulo no estar ahí, cosa que asía muy bien.

El niño vio que la pequeña se acercaba y trato de no reír al ver como caminaba le recordaba mucho a Bob el borrachín de la cuadra, llego hasta el sombrero y tiro de el mas fuerte –se cae, se cae- mormuro y como si fuera vidente la chica cayo en sus posaderas, el sonrío pero sin que lo notaran por la cara de fastidio de la chica.

La niña parecía afligida y miro donde estaba su madre, y pareció tranquilizarse, el no vio nada raro la señora platicaba con otra que iba el tren –esta loquita- se dijo para si mismo

Al fin la pequeña vio el problema, el gigante, tenia prisionero a su sombrero, y ella no podía rescatarlo y miro al hombre como si quiera desintegrarlo pero al parecer vio que no podía o eso pensó Shaoran.

Ella ya no miraba a su padre ahora veía como enemigo numero uno al pie que aplastaba el sombrero, su padre lo miraba por entre el periódico y el desvío la mirada, pero fue mas su curiosidad que miro nuevamente.

Aparto su periódico y observo a ana pequeña que miraba imposibilitada a su sombrero atrapado con su pie malo _pie malo_ pensó y quiso reír pero se aguanto, deslizo su pie y libero al prisionero, quiso tomarlo pero el grito de la niña lo asusto un poco, aunque ella parecía mas aterrada, pero no era por el, sino por la mujer que al parecer era su madre - toma niña linda supongo que es tuyo – y debido a eso la asusto por que se sobresalto - disculpa no me había fijado que mi bota lo estaba reteniendo – hablo el refiriéndose a su sombrero, le sonrío para que se calmara y ella le regalo una sonrisa igual a acepción que se le notaba un pequeño agujerito y así le dio en sus manos su tesoro según él.

Sakura seguía mirando al hombre, este se sentó de nuevo en su lugar y siguió leyendo su periódico o eso le hizo creer, pues supo que lo estaba analizando y después a su hijo, el había visto todo lo sucedido, pero no dijo nada, era raro, pues nada o casi nada le llamaba la atención a su hijo. Así que apenas escucho que la niña le agradecía y se iba del lugar.

Espero un momento, pero al fin le hablo –era muy linda la niña verdad- se dirigió a Shaoran, que solo gruño. – Calma lobo, solo decía- se encogió de hombros y continuo con sus cosas un poco mas alegre todo será mejor ahora Ierán con este pensamiento continuaron el viaje

Shaoran como todo niño se canso y como todo niño empezó a ver todo y noto que la chica estaba recostada en las piernas de su madre y que la saliva le salía de la boca _que asqueroso_ fue cuando ella se despertó y el no fue muy rápido y lo cacho mirándola pero no desvío la mirada _"a ver dime algo escuincla"_ hablo suave el niño pero después se asusto pues la niña le sonrío como si el fuera lo mas grande del mundo, dejo de verla pues sabia que estaba rojo y pues escucho la risita de su padre que presencio la escena. Aunque no lo reconoció, algo dentro de el que no había sentido hace mucho despertó pero no lo advirtió el pequeño. Y como todos lo que no entendemos lo disfrazamos y mostró la cara de enojo que mejor le salía a la castañita.

Llego la parada y hubiera jurado que en esa tenían que bajarse, Shaoran miro a su padre pero este no dijo nada, la niña se rió de manera estruendosa y ambos la miraron, al parecer ambas se bajaba ahí mismo y se le acercaba, _por que nos sentamos cerca de la puerta, tonto, tonto_ se dijo una y otra ves hasta que sintió que ella le rozo su mano y no solo eso, sino que le dejo algo.

Cuando noto lo que era se sorprendió mucho y cuando la miro, las puertas se estaban serrando y logro escuchar apenas lo que le dijo –los dulces alejan al zancudo de la tristeza- ambas ya fuera de la maquina esperaban y la chica se despidió de él _ ¿Cuál zancudo? Es acaso que hay una enfermedad en estos lugares que no le había comentado su padre, tenia que investigar_ así perdió de vista a la chica que lo despedía como si el fuera algo suyo.


End file.
